Romântico às avessas
by Branca Takarai
Summary: InuYasha realmente era uma contradição ambulante. One shot. [Kag.Inu]


**Resumo: InuYasha realmente era uma contradição ambulante. Kag/Inu One shot **

**Nota da autora: Mais uma resposta ao jogo dos temas do Mundo dos Fics. O tema dessa vez é 'Contradição'. **

**Avisos sobre 'Lost Heaven' no meu profile. **

**Romântico às avessas**

Kagome sorriu enquanto observava Sango e Miroku ao longe. A exterminadora de youkais estava com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do agora namorado, ex-mulherengo, Miroku. Para jovem estudante aquela era uma cena muito feliz, pois pelo menos alguém conseguia esquecer um pouco dos problemas que passavam na Era feudal.

– Feh! Que coisa mais açucarada! – InuYasha resmungou irritado. – Humanos tolos.

Infelizmente, Kagome não podia dizer que entre ela e aquele meio youkai teimoso também estava tudo bem. Muito pelo contrário, andavam cada vez mais entre tapas e farpas.

– Está insinuando que nós somos românticos demais? – Kagome perguntou estreitando os olhos.

– Estou dizendo que há coisas mais importantes para pensar do que ficar de namoricos – InuYasha retrucou irritado. – Enquanto aqueles dois se divertem muita coisa pode estar acontecendo com Naraku e seu bando de idiotas.

– Nós precisamos descansar às vezes, sabe, InuYasha – Kagome falou começando a se irritar ainda mais com o rumo daquela conversa. – E na melhor do que alguém que nos ama para nos apoiar em um momento assim. É bom saber que não estamos sozinhos. Nem tudo se resume a 'Naraku e seu bando de idiotas'.

InuYasha ficou quieto. Talvez não devesse ter falado daquele jeito, mas agora já era tarde. Não calculava a devastação que suas palavras poderiam causar aos sentimentos da jovem.

– Sabe, talvez eu devesse fazer o mesmo – Kagome disse pensativa.

– O mesmo o quê? – InuYasha perguntou confuso.

– Procurar alguém que me ame e ficar com ele por um tempo – ela explicou sem encará-lo. InuYasha, que estava em cima de uma árvore apenas a observando, pulou para o chão Kagome sorriu internamente. Já sabia o que viria a seguir.

– Como assim procurar alguém que te ama? – InuYasha perguntou entre os dentes, visivelmente enciumado. – Vai procurar o lobo fedido ou idiota do _Boujo_?!

– Não falei de nenhum deles, InuYasha, mas tudo bem se você quiser interpretar assim – Kagome disse calma, e levantou-se. Passou por InuYasha que não parecia nada satisfeito, e claro, não demorou a segui-la.

– Para onde você vai? – perguntou preocupado.

– Para casa – Kagome limitou-se a responder.

– Casa que você diz é a sua Era? – InuYasha tornou a perguntar.

– É claro, InuYasha – Kagome retrucou aborrecida. – Esta Era não é a minha casa.

– Mas poderia ser – InuYasha disse em um murmúrio que fez com que a garota parasse de andar, e se voltasse para ele com a sobrancelha arqueada.

– Nós já discutimos isso – ela disse após um suspiro. – Vou arrumar minhas coisas. Preciso ficar um tempo com a minha família.

– Espere! – InuYasha exclamou, e a pegou de surpresa a abraçando por trás. Ela bem que tentou ser forte, e se libertar, mas era impossível fugir dos braços fortes do meio youkai. Como queria ser abraçada por ele daquele jeito sempre! – Eu fico com você!

– Ah? – Kagome exclamou confusa. – Você não disse que o nosso descanso não era importante?

– É uma baboseira, mas se você quer tanto descansar eu fico com você – InuYasha insistiu.

– Você é completamente contraditório – Kagome disse cansada. – Sempre fala uma coisa, e segundos depois fala outra completamente diferente, ou faz algo que desmente o que você disse!

– Eu não estou me contradizendo! – InuYasha retrucou emburrado.

– Está...

– Não estou...

– Está!

– Não!

– Senta!!!

E lá foi o pobre InuYasha encontrar o chão. Ele resmungou alguma coisa que Kagome preferiu não entender.

– Estou indo – a garota disse deixando-o ainda no chão.

– Que droga, Kagome! – InuYasha exclamou irado. – Eu só quero ficar um pouco com uma pessoa que eu sei que me ama!

Kagome parou onde estava e corou furiosamente. Sua vontade era de mandar InuYasha 'sentar' várias vezes por ter dito algo tão embaraçosa.

– Você não disse que esse tipo de coisa era açucarada? – ela perguntou furiosa.

– É, mas se você quer ficar com alguém, que seja comigo – InuYasha respondeu corando um pouco.

– Você é um egoísta, InuYasha, bobo, idiota, contradição ambulante e que não sabe o que quer! – Kagome começou a gritar, e não percebeu que ele estava se aproximando.

Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa sentiu InuYasha segurar levemente seu queixo, e beijar-lhe delicadamente os lábios. A jovem ficou sem ação, e apenas permitiu que ele a beijasse.

– Posso até ser tudo isso – ele disse com a voz rouca perto da orelha assim que se separaram. – Mas você sabe exatamente o que eu quero: Apenas você!

E se afastou deixando uma Kagome completamente avermelhada e confusa para trás.

– Por que você não pode ter seus atos de romantismo como os outros? – ela murmurou tocando levemente os lábios, mas logo sorriu. – Que boba você é, Kagome, se ele fosse como os outros não teria graça.

**FIM**


End file.
